Mickbian
Mickbian (Mick and Fa/'bian') is the friendship pairing of Mick Campbell and Fabian Rutter. The two were really good friends and were also roommates. Mick isn't in Sibuna, but Fabian still helps him out with his (relationship) problems and vice versa (for example, Fabian sorted out Mick's relationship drama with Amber when Jerome spreads rumours around that Amber had a date with Alfie). Mick and Fabian don't spend very much time together in Season 2 as they both were busy dating someone (Mick with Mara and Fabian with Nina) and Fabian was in Sibuna. Fabian was sad when Mick announced he was moving to Australia, but he was happy for him. They also have their own bromance handshake. View the Mickbian Gallery and Society pages. Mickbian Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *At Dinner, Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl so far. Fabian tells him that she looks nice. Mick replies in a sarcastic tone, "Oh really?", and Fabian tells him that she seems nice. *Fabian tells him that it wasn't a good idea to give the same bracelet to Mara as he did to Amber because if you're a girl, it is like marrying two girls at the same time. House of Locks / House of Eyes and House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian helps Mick out by fixing all the drama Jerome created between Alfie, Mick and Amber. *During a "deleted scene", Mick tells Fabian that his guitar playing has gotten better. *Mick said he liked Fabian's version of Three Blind Mice. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mick is the first to cover for Fabian (and Nina) by saying that he stole the spare key to the attic instead of Fabian or Nina. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *When Mick finds out (from Amber) that Fabian and Nina were going on "dates", Mick is happy for Fabian. He even tackled Fabian and gave him a noogie. *During Drama class, Mr. Winkler tells the students to pair up. In the background, you can see that Mick and Fabian paired up with each other. Unfortunately, the exercise involved saying only three words, "I love you." *After hearing what the exercise was, both guys took a step away and grimaced awkwardly. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Fabian and Mick (and Amber) walk into French class together. *Fabian laughs at Mick's comment about Victor. *After Amber decides to sit next to Nina, Fabian and Mick are seen sitting together. *Fabian looks happy when Mick aces the test. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Mick and Fabian are partners while doing the camera protest in the halls. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian (with Jerome and Alfie) come to say goodbye to Mick. *They shake hands. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Mick came into their room to try and get Fabian to come down to dinner and get himself 'back in play.' House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian fixes Mick's bow tie for the prom. *Mick teaches Fabian how to dance, much to everyone else's amusement. *When everyone laughed at Mick and Fabian dancing, Mick dropped Fabian when they did a dip. ''Season 2'' House of Hellos / House of Dolls * Mick and Fabian sat beside each other while Victor explained their punishment for sneaking into the attic House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *When Mick is about to leave, Fabian is the one who is about to see him and stops him. *Fabian is the one who leads Mick into the room. *Fabian holds onto Mick's arm. *Fabian says he's sorry about Mara not coming to Mick's going away party. *Mick and Fabian are goofing off together during the pictures. *Fabian rests his hand on Mick's shoulder during one of the pictures. *Mick does his handshake with Fabian before he leaves. *Fabian is sad about Mick leaving. *When Mick says that he's moving to Australia, Fabian says 'what' sadly. *Fabian is clearly the most upset, besides Amber and Mara, about Mick leaving. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Fabian is happy when he sees Mick in the corridor. *They do their handshake. *They hug and greet each other. Trivia *Fabian is now possibly dating Mick's ex-girlfriend, Mara. *They are dubbed as, "The best bromance on House of Anubis". Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis